PROGRAM SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - Statistics Core (Core B) The Statistics Core (Core B) has been involved in Program Project Grant DK-43881 since its inception (1995), providing both data management and statistical support to multi-disciplinary researchers in assessing the efficacy of shock wave lithotripsy (SWL) and its impact on renal tissues and functions, and developing new treatment protocols. For this renewal, the primary role of Core B is to provide statistical support for this highly innovative program project. The continued involvement of the Statistics Core in this research project will ensure that all experiments are conducted with appropriate design and adequate sample size, data are analyzed with appropriate statistical technique, and results are presented accurately with sufficient statistical details.